


I think this place is full of spies

by ssssipe



Category: Hurts, One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Asshole!friends, Conversations, Defensive!Harry, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssssipe/pseuds/ssssipe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry meets up with his hipster gang and doesn't like what they're saying about his Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think this place is full of spies

**Author's Note:**

> lol so this is my first thing i've put online sorry its awkward
> 
> also i dont have beta sooo theres that  
> title is from the national's 'secret meeting' and has nothing to do with the story

Harry and the others were currently having a day off and he and Louis were sprawled on a couch at their home, watching something convenient from their plasma TV. Louis was laying on top of Harry, his head under his chin like always.

Harry was humming contently along some commercial tune from the TV, when he heard Louis' slow mumble:  
"Weren't you supposed to meet Nick and those other guys you so much like to hang around?"  
Harry chuckled. Louis wasn't really fond of Nick and he really didn't know any of the others, and sometimes he half-jokingly complained when Harry went out without him on their free days. It wasn't that Harry hadn't tried to invite Louis along with him, he had, many times actually. But his boyfriend never wanted to come, saying "it wasn't his type of crowd" and eventually Harry just stopped asking. It wasn't like they fought about it, only maybe Louis would sometimes say something about how he didn't like that Nick wanted to get into Harry's pants.

Harry hummed thoughtfully. "Quite comfortable right here", he said nuzzling his nose in Louis' hair. He did have plans with the usual hipster gang tonight, but at the moment Louis' company seemed a lot more pleasant option.

"C'mon babe, you haven't seen Nick in ages and you probably won't have another chance to do so in a while after tonight", Louis said. Another reason why Harry loved Louis so much was that even when Louis himself would rather spent the day with Harry, he engouraged him to meet his friends, his friends that Louis didn't even particularly like. He stood up from the couch and eyed Harry expectantly.

"Don't wanna leave my fiancé all alone", Harry tried, pouting his lips and feeling giddy at the same time for using that name for his boyfriend. But he knew that Nick would be forever mad at him if he didn't show up, and it really had been a long time since he had seen them. Slowly he stood up from the couch as well, following Louis into their massive clothing room.

He let Louis pick him his outfit, chuckling when his choice was the most casual outfit that you could possibly find. While Louis wanted Harry to keep contact with his friends, he still didn't want him to give anyone false assumptions that Harry was "here to pick up some chicks" like he had once put it.

When Harry was fully dressed into loose grey jeans and long-sleeved black jumper (which was coincidentally Louis'), Louis picked his silver necklace from the table. Then he walked over to Harry, gently took his left hand and pressed his lips against the golden band with seven diamonds on it in his ring finger. Finally the shorter man took the ring out of Harry's finger, slipped it to the silver lace and silently put the necklace over his neck and under his jumper.

Harry stared at his boyfriend softly. There was something so tender in the way Louis always took his ring from him and put it to the necklace when he went out. Harry did the same to Louis, but he wasn't sure he could fit so much love and meaning into such a small gesture as Louis.

"Not long", Louis whispered to Harry's neck. It could have multiple meanings, but that was so Louis kind of thing to do, say something you'd have to think about a bit more.  
That could have meant 'not to be out too long and come home early' or that they wouldn't have to wait long to come out and finally get married. Even though their engagement was very recent, they had known for a long time in their hearts that one day they'd walk down the isle together.

“Alright, off you go”, Louis said softly and tapped his hand over the ring under the fabric. They went to the front door, but before Harry started to reach for the handle he pulled his fiancé for a sweet goodbye kiss.  
“You sure it’s okay that I go? I could easily just text them I wasn’t feeling well or something”, Harry asked for the last time, again not feeling like leaving, Louis’ soft skin under his hands on his hips.  
Louis just rolled his eyes affectionately and flung his arms over Harry’s neck. “My silly little boyfriend. I’ll just call one of the boys over or something, don’t worry honey”, he giggled and smiled up at Harry as he pressed a final kiss to his cheek and pushed him out the door.

-

Harry, Nick, Theo, Aimee, Pixie and a few others were sitting in a pub Harry didn't know the name of, but that was probably the point. If you were famous, you needed to find a place to go out where people didn't know you.

The place wasn't crowded, only a few groups of friends around the pub. The conversation in the table was light and joking, exactly what Harry wanted and needed when he went out with these people.  
He was happily sipping his beer and listening to Aimee complain about her ex with ridiculous hand motions, and before he knew it, everyone was raving about their miserable love lives.

"I live alone, you know. And some nights I watch telly and sometimes I'M in the telly and there I am watching myself on the telly, alone, can it become any sadder than that?" Nick wailed miserably but without any real misery in his tone.

Harry started to tune out of the conversation and thinking about going home and curling around Louis' body on their bed when someone dropped him back to the reality.

"It's pretty shit with Louis too, right Hazza?" Nick slurred and slooped his arm around Harry's shoulders. The curly haired popstar was confused, but well, drunk Nick Grimshaw was always confusing.  
"What do you mean?" he asked and shrugged his arm off, "And don't call me that."  
'Hazza' was Harry's nickname that Louis had once given to him and only his bandmates used it, it didn't really fit into Nick's mouth.  
"You know... He's so deep in the closet I'm surprised he hasn't found Narnia yet", Nick 'explained', having had clearly more pints than him. Everyone in the table laughed except Harry.  
"And don't you feel sick watching him walking around the pages of Daily Mail with that girl?" Aimee joined the conversation.  
"C'mon Harry, we know how many times you've come to us with a broken heart because of him. And how does it even work with you two, you are in the same boyband for Christ sake’s!", Pixie from the other side of the table pointed out. 

Harry was so confused. Was this what his friends outside the band thought of his boyfriend? His lovely boyfriend, as known as Louis Tomlinson, the best person in the world? He hanging out with Nick and the others wasn't about escape from Louis, and how could it be, he was the love of his life!  
Of course things were hard sometimes, and if they on some rare occasion had a big fight, Harry would sometimes go for a pint or two with Nick and the others to just clear his head and maybe if drunk, open up a bit. But he never said anything mean about him.

A part of Harry was confused and hurt, but the bigger part was furious. How could they say something that horrible about his relationship with Louis? They didn't even know him! Only Nick did somehow, and they didn't really like each other, but that was between them, it didn't have anything to do with their relationship.

Harry wasn't going to put up with his friends snarling about the most important person of his life. "Nick please, don't talk about Louis like that, same goes to all of you", he said sternly, hoping he didn't have to make the athmosphere uncomfortable.  
Some still didn't seem to listen.

"It's ridiculous really! He wears those clothes of a clown and holds hands with some pretty chick. But oh, wasn't he an actor too or something? Watch out Harry, maybe he gets some weird pleasure from this too", Nick talked on and on. Harry just stared at him, ready to snap. Everyone else laughed, some drunkenly, some sober.  
Aimee looked delighted about how 'fun' the conversation had turned out and was starting another slag: "And then that voice of a squiller-", when Harry finally had enough.

"Aimee, please", he interrupted her first. She looked annoyed and seemed to have no idea why Harry had stopped her. Harry had always thought that Aimee was a very intelligent woman, but how could she even think that it was okay to slag your friend's boyfriend's voice, especially when he was a singer?  
"First of all, none of you are allowed to say anything about Louis anymore, ok? Did any of you happen to know that Louis is my boyfriend? Yes, you all know it, I've told you that a thousand times, even though I'm starting to think that wasn't very bright idea of me. Well then, did anyone happen to think that maybe there was a reason why I have been three years together with him?" Harry raved and everyone stared and listened. Good.  
"This isn't any of your business, but I happen to know Louis Tomlinson and I also happen to know that he's the most incredible person I've even met. He can make me feel like no one else does, keeps me grounded, and is the most adorable thing ever. I love him more than anything in the world and he loves me back. Neither of us are perfect, our relationship isn't perfect, but he's perfect for me. I love every flaw of him as much as his good sides. You don't know a thing about what our management puts Louis through but I can tell you it's sixty times worse than what I have to bear. Louis is my fucking rock and I'm gonna marry him one day, so I hope you can be good friends for me and stop slagging my future husband, thank you", and that was that. He didin't want to specify that Louis would actually become his husband in the realistic future, it just didn't feel right.

Harry felt tears filling his eyes. He was so angry that he had to prove them something so obvious and special to him. That his soulmate wasn't some ignorant asshole. Harry could have gone on and on about Louis and his 'endless puppy love' that Niall called it, but he wasn't going to do it.

Harry had been excited to tell his friends about Louis' proposal tonight, and how had it all ended? He telling them about their engagement would have been a perfect 'slap in the face' for them, but Harry wasn't going to use something so delicate and beautiful as a weapon. If they really were his friends, they wouldn't need any more explanations.

Everyone was staring at Harry, shame in their eyes and muttering their apologies, and only from the looks from them he could  
sense that he would get another two 'sorry's from Nick and Aimee later, but he wasn't going to stay.

He just wanted to go home, put his ring in his finger and cuddle with Louis on their king-sized bed under their comfy pink comforter.

-

Louis and Harry were never quiet about their love. From the beginning they had made sure everyone knew they were perfect for each other to the point people called it sickening. They had gone through too much shit as a couple in such a young age that it was unfair, and everyone it their private lives seemed to know this. Their love had never been easy but it was special in many ways.

And that was why Harry had been so overwhelmed by his friends’ actions. He had called it an early night, saying he was tired but everyone at their table seemed to know better. Harry just needed some space from them and more importantly needed to get to Louis.

But just when Harry was leaving the pub he felt a hand grab his arm.  
“Hey, can I talk to you outside for a second?” Theo murmured and without getting an answer led them outside. Theo had been the only quiet one and had not said one word about Louis and Harry was thankful.  
“I know how you feel”, he started with lighting a cigarette. Harry frowned, surely his friends didn’t insult his boyfriend in the way they did to his.

“Adam and I are perfect, we complete each other. He’s funny and sweet and shy but always manages to surprise me. I talk more than him and people always seem to be more interested in me than him and I hate it. I mean what’s more irritating when all you wanna do is praise your better half to the world, you know?” he takes a long drag of his cigarette and looks away.  
“We are in closet too, so there’s that. Of course we’ve got nothing on you and your monster management but I know how it is to hide”, he finishes with throwing the half burned fag to the ground and walking inside without another word.

When Harry later gets home he cradles Louis in his arms and doesn’t let go for a long minute.  
“You’re back early. Expected you to pull some hot girl and spent the night at hers”, Louis comments jokingly but Harry just stares at him with a serious expression and huffs into his neck.  
“Missed you”, Harry mumbles and Louis giggles.  
“You’re crazy.”  
“Plus the outside world is cruel and not worth going anymore”, he adds and leaves it at that. Louis doesn’t comment on it any further and they just stay nestled on a couch, Louis on his lap.

After a while Louis says: “Wanna plan on our wedding again?” And Harry laughs. They have been doing it since forever, only now a bit more seriously since their engagement.  
“Sure”, he says and Louis runs to get the newest wedding magazines. Harry just stares lovingly as he goes, content smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> my spirit feeds from your kudos and comments xx


End file.
